Daily Life with a Little Brother
by skullcandyklive
Summary: It's no secret that Kimihito Kurusu goes through (and survives) more near-death experiences than what could be deemed normal as a result of housing 7 liminals, so what will happen when an 8th liminal comes knocking on their door? One especially designed for mass destruction. Will Kurusu finally bite off more than he can chew by becoming the host of a W.M.D.? Read to find out more.
1. WMD weapon of mass destruction, Uno-chan

**Welcome to yet another story for yet another fandom. This time I shall be giving you a story for Daily Life with the Monster Girls or Monster Musume No Iru Nichijou.**

 **Before we begin, I want to get this out of the way now. I just wanted to write something I can relax my brain to, while I plot out my other stories...and this will most likely be a series of short stories with a few arcs in between...like the manga. Also, expect some slice-of-life wackiness with more than a few...fanservice scenes.**

 **With that out of the way, on with the show**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Chapter 1: W.M.D - Weapon of Mass Destruction, Uno-chan**

 **...**

 **...**

Kurusu Kimihito was stressed.

Well, in all honesty, that was an understatement. Being the host of a grand total of seven liminals, tends to be quite stressful, especially since one household or host family is only supposed to host one liminal or extraspecies exchange student and on some occasions there were two, but that was only in case the exchange students were twins, who didn't want to be separated from each other. That being said, 7 liminals in one household was a new record. Not that there were any rules against that, since Ms. Smith clearly dumps any Liminal she can find or can't find a host family for to Kurusu.

Alas, I digress.

The point is that Kurusu was stressed, but it wasn't because of the girls...specifically. If anything he cared about his housemates and friends to the point where he considered them as his family. No, he was stressed because his entire food budget has gotten a little off track...

Nope, that was an understatement. It would be more accurate to say that his food budget flew off the rails and went straight into space.

That is to say, that Kurusu Kimihito had no clue as to how he can feed his new friends, now that he had little to no money for buying food. Lala coming to live with them was actually the straw that broke the captain's back in that regard...in a manner of speaking, of course.

Kimihito Kurusu fixed a calculating stare at the notebook infront of him, as if the numbers written on it would magically show that their food budget was okay and not in the red, if he stared at it long enough. No such luck though.

That's when a light bulb lit up in his head.

"That's right I still have some leftover ingredients in the fridge" Kurusu mused to himself. "If I use those just right..."

He stood up and quickly headed for the kitchen and opened the fridge with hope building up inside him. He could save their budget, if he could just use those ingredients to make din-

It was empty.

Kurusu stared dumbly at the fridge, which was now devoid of any sort of food. He continue to stare at the sight disbelievingly, before he started opening and closing the door repeatedly, as if he was hallucinating.

"I could've sworn I left them in here when I made lunch..." He said to himself bemusedly. Had he made a mistake and have run out of ingredients afterall? No, of course not, he distinctly remembered putting the leftover ingredients in the fridge, when he made lunch.

That's when he caught sight of a distinct red tail from his peripheral vision. In an instant, his face paled at the implications of the situation. It's not like he had any problems with Miia...at least not ones that would elicit this kind of response from him...it's just that the implications were downright horrifying.

He gulped nervously and prayed to every god, saint and kami he knew of that Miia hadn't just used his last hope for saving their food budget for another one of her 'practice sessions'.

"Miia, do you know where the stuff in the fridge went?" He asked, already dreading the answer that he was going to see. He turned around to face the direction of the red tail.

His heart plummeted somewhere near his stomach at the sight of Lala's soul leaking out of her mouth with a very disturbed expression om her face, Lala's neck cross-section billowing out smoke like a chimney, and Miia holding a tray with two bowls, which were quite obviously filled with her latest...concoction.

"You didn't taste it again, didn't you?" Said a disturbed Rachnera as she eyed Lala's severed head as her soul leaked out of her mouth.

"I tasted it!" protested Miia offendedly.

You know, Miia's food could easily become one of the Lamia species' deadliest poison...or at the very least a very effective non-lethal(?) version of knockout drops. Her mother would be so proud of her!

At any rate, Kurusu was too busy weeping and mourning over the pots and pans filled with Miia's latest poiso- er, I mean, results to actually hear the bickering coming from the two liminals.

"What's wrong, darling?"

He spared one last glance at the pot and pans filled with rui-...food(?)...and heaved a sigh.

Either way you look at it, one thing's for certain.

Kurusu Kimihito had to go food shopping.

Again.

"Well, it looks we'll have to go sho-" Kurusu's declaration merely fell on deaf ears as the sound of his doorbell chimed right in his ears.

He already had a vague idea as to who this was by the time he reached the door. Still, he hoped and prayed that he was wrong this one time because if he was right...he dreaded to imagine how he'll be able to keep his new family fed.

'No use delaying the inevitable.' He thought to himself as he opened the door and sure enough, the local cultural exchange coordinator was standing in front of the door way with the ever-present smirk and sunglasses on her face.

Yup, this was Miss Smith and she wasn't alone.

Standing beside her, while also almost completely hiding behind the cultural exchange woman was a doll-like young boy with girlishly short azure hair and eyes of the same color with black sclera. He was also wearing a loose-fitting royal blue fur coat with white fur on the hem of the sleeves, as well as, the outer edges and collar, which extended all the way past his knees; it was clearly too big for him. He also wore black pants, a white scarf and black boots. From the overall looks of the boy, he was roughly twelve years old, but then again he was clearly a liminal, so for all he knew this boy could be roughly the same age as him or maybe 5 times older than him.

Afterall, this seemed to be mostly the case with Papi and Lilith.

For a moment, Kurusu felt relieved that Ms. Smith didn't come with MON for another feast...that is until he realized what this situation entailed.

The gist of the matter is that Kurusu had yet ANOTHER liminal guest in his house. Not that he was complaining, he just wished that he had a way to feed all of his guests without compromising on anything. He was cool and kind like that.

Don't let the disbelieving expression and gaping mouth fool you, he really doesn't mind having all these houseguests. Really.

The boy tugged at Miss Smith's skirt lightly, before hiding behind her even more, while looking neutral.

"I don't think he's happy to see me" recited the boy in a mellow and slightly pubescent sounding tone that sounded a little high, but distinctly male.

Ms. Smith merely gave an amused chuckle.

"Don't be silly, Uno-chan. Mr. Darling here is the host of 7 liminals, so what's one more addition, right?"

Yup, Ms. Smith was dumping another liminal on him and just when he's completely stressed out with trying to balance their food budget too. Also one liminal would make a huge difference, since some liminals have certain special needs and catering to those needs could very well be time-consuming.

Poor guy, but then again, he keeps bringing this onto himself, since he's clearly unable to say no to any liminal who wants to stay with him...or any liminal, period. Does he have a white night complex or something?

Then again he is a harem protagonist, so this should be expected...

The boy turned his azure gaze towards him for a quick second, before turning back to Miss Smith.

"He is clearly in distress and disbelief. His increased heartrate, pulse and brain activity clearly show anxiety and stress. I don't want to be a burden simply because of my unique...condition, so perhaps we should look for a different host family" recited Uno, while looking at Smith with a poker face, whivh still looked doll-like.

Of course, being the kind and masochistic...or kinda masochistic person that he is, Kurusu simply denied such a claim.

"N-no, it's fine, it's fine, I was just a little caught off guard that's all" Kurusu claimed, but the boy still looked a tad bit skeptical.

"See, Mr. Darling here doesn't mind one bit, Uno-chan" Ms. Smith encouragingly.

Not that Ms. Smith would take no for an answer even if he DID mind, which is highly unlikely given his character and personality, along with, Ms Smith's history of dumping off her workloads at the young man.

Uno looked at Kurusu who simply gave him a reassuring smile in return, before the 12 year old simply nodded to Ms. Smith and proceeded to step out from behind the woman to bow directly to his new host.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kimihito Kurusu, my name is Uno and I'll be you new house guest" recited Uno innocently with a small smile, before he raised his arm and extended his hand.

His Robotic hand.

To his credit, Kurusu didn't even miss a beat as he shook the boy's hand with a kind smile on his face. You'd think that this wasn't anything unusual or was perfectly normal for him with how nonchalant, casual, and blasé he was about seeing an azure and silver-colored, armored robot hand.

Then again, that's just part of his personality; the apparent ability to not bat an eye at the presence of anything that would usually make normal people flinch in fear and slowly back away.

He was either incredibly naivé or just plain kind-hearted.

"It's nice to meet you, Uno" Kurusu replied warmly, which prompted the young boy in question to furrow his brows in question at the nonchalant and blasé response.

Clearly, he wasn't expecting a response like this. Fainting at the sight of his robotic arm, Yes. Screaming and runnning for the hills, sure. Slamming the door on his face, why not?

But this? He hadn't been expecting anything like this.

From what he was able to gather, humans rarely reacted this warmly to something or someone that is overtly different from them in more ways than one. So he had prepared himself for the worst ahead of time by deducing the most likely reactions from his new host...which was something he now needed apparently...

"You are reacting surprisingly well at the sight of my robot arm" Recited Uno monotonously, albeit bemusedly, while looking at Kurusu with a cute bemused expression that belonged to someone from a shounen manga.

Kurusu simply chuckled dismissively.

"It's not all that different, I mean you maybe a liminal, but you're still a boy afterall"

Uno stared at the man's face, analyzing every inch of his facial expression and looking for the slightest clue or leak that this was all a facadé and that Kurusu was simply putting up a brave front.

He found none.

This fact only served to confuse Uno even more.

 _Then again, Kurusu is still oblivious to what I really am._ Uno mused to himself. _As soon as he finds out, I'd wager that he'll go running to the hills, before bothering to listen anymore. It's human instinct afterall; self-preservation, that is._

"Oh stop being so over-analytical, Uno-chan. Darling-kun isn't like most humans" Smith said with a dismissive smile at the boy's efforts.

No shit. Most humans wouldn't have been able to survive the things this guy has went through. Seriously, I don't have enough fingers to count all the near-death experiences this guy's had. What, is he immortal or something?

"That seems to be the case" agreed Uno monotonously, albeit innocently without taking his eyes off the peculiar man. "Not only does he not show any repulsion or fear to liminals, but he also seems to have survived a number of near-death experiences"

See? Even Uno thinks so.

Kurusu simply waved off the praise(?) and laughed nervously.

"It's nothing special" he waved it off.

Uno begged to differ.

"Well, why don't we get you settled in then, Uno-chan" Smith suggested to which to boy nodded.

Uno simply nodded before he walked over to the side of the doorframe. Evidently, fetching something out of sight, which made Kurusu furrow his eyebrows in question.

What Uno pulled out was a very wide very tall cylindrical...machine? Well it was very thick, since Uno had to wrap both his arms around it to support it and was roughly twice as tall as the boy holding it. It had a distinct technological and mechnical theme to it, which led Kursu to believe that he wouldn't be able to offer Uno much help.

He wasn't an expert with tech or machines.

The totem seems to be divided into 10 equal levels, which rotated in alternate directions and each level having 20 separate slots or compartments. The metal frame of the totem was mostly silver, while there were some parts that glowed azure.

It looked heavy, that's for sure.

Kurusu jaw dropped to the ground, when he saw the boy heft the totem horizontally onto his shoulder effortlessly and started walking into the house, while supporting the machine with both arms.

Kurusu might've believed that the thing weighed no more than a piece of paper, if it weren't for the fact that the ground kept shaking with every step he took.

Smith walked in and without missing a beat started fixing herself a cup of coffee.

Kurusu simply followed suit and closed the door, albeit looking slightly perturbed.

...

"Hm? Ms. Smith? What're you doing here?" Kurusu heard Miia ask as he reached the living room where Uno sat primly near the edge of the sofa and the mechanical totem was placed by his side.

"Hm? Oh, I just dropped by to bring your new housemate"

"ANOTHER ONE?!"

Kurusu already figured that Miia would react in such a way. Even though she didn't know the gender of their new guest. Plus, so far, all new additions to their little family have been all girls so the words 'new housemate' practically meant 'new rival' to Miia.

Uno looked at Kurusu with a raised eyebrow, while the latter simply waved a hand dismissively. He really didn't want to explain the intricacies and complications of his relationship with the girls to a 12 year old boy, of all people. Also, Uno looked really innocent and cute that he didn't have the heart to corrupt his young mind with complicated adult stuff.

Though he had an inkling that he won't be able to completely shield the little boy.

"A new guest?" Rachnee's voice sounded curious as she inquired.

"That's right and it's a special case this time" assured Ms. Smith.

Kurusu's eyebrows furrowed at that. Sure, he hasn't met a robotic species of liminals before, but...he wouldn't say that it was a special case.

As if on cue, Centorea, Suu, Papi, Mero, and Lala (don't forget about her) walked into the living room. Talk about plot convenience, huh? Once they entered, they stopped in their tracks as soon as they spotted innocent and curious gaze of the azure-eyed, black-sclera'd newcomer.

"At any rate, I can guarantee that you won't have to worry about a new rival this time, Miia" was what Smith said before she stepped into the room as well.

"Grrr, it better be, 6 rivals are already too many!" Whined Miia before she and Rachnee stepped into the living room as well, but they, too, stopped in their tracks when they noticed the young boy.

Uno simply looked at each of the girls slowly with an innocent and curious gaze before he turned his attention to Kurusu.

Without changing his expression, he nodded understandingly, while mouthing "Ohhhhh", before he gave him a small sympathetic smile.

Okay, so maybe, Uno wasn't as innocent as Kurusu had first assumed.

"Well, that's convenient" declared Ms. Smith with her trademark smirk, before taking a sip of coffee. "Since you're all here, I don't have to repeat anything"

Classic Smith.

Ms. Smith simply walked over to the little boy and sat down beside him on the couch. Everybody followed suit and started making themselves comfortable.

"Anyways, meet your new housemate everyone, this is Uno" she declared, before sipping her mug of coffee. Uno promptly bowed, while giving them a small smile, which made him look more doll-like "We couldn't find any host family that was willing to take him in, so we decided to drop by and forc- I mean...ask you to take him in" Said Smith casually.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you"

The others were somewhat bemused by the news that such a harmless and cute-looking liminal would have such a hard time finding a host family.

"Hmm...? Pray tell, why does no family want to take him in" Rachnee asked with claw on her face.

"Indeed, I must confess, that I, too, am curious aa to why this frail and fragile little boy has not met a suitable host" inquired Centorea while eying the boy, who simply smiled in return.

Before Ms. Smith could respond, Uno simply raised his hand, while eying each and every one of them.

Aside from a slight widening of nearly everyone's eyes in surprise and some gazes of curiosity and wonder (courtesy of Papi and Suu) there weren't really any reactions worth noting. Something that confused Uno to no end.

Tilting his head to the side confusedly (and cutely), he dropped his hand and looked at them curiously.

"Huh, that's weird. Whenever I get this far, this is usually the part where my hosts would either, scream bloody murder, run for the hills, faint or all of the above" Uno mused to himself curiously. "This must be a new record..."

"What do you mean, 'whenever I get this far'?" Kurusu asked curiously.

"My previous host meetings often end with a door slamming on my face when I extend my hand for a handshake" Uno recited monotonously and neutrally.

"Hmhmhm, I hate to burst your bubble, but it's going to take more than that to scare away Honey here" Said Rachnee with a small smile and a claw on her face.

"Evidently, that would be the case"

"Uno, what kind of species are you? I don't think Darling has ever seen your kind on the binders" Asked Miia curiously.

Before Uno could reply, Ms. Smith answered.

"Well, you see, Uno here doesn't exactly have a species that he belongs to per se..." Ms. Smith said idly, while staring her cup. "And he's only a liminal by technicality, so he wasn't born the way he is now"

"I see..." Said Kurusu while eying the petite and doll-like boy.

"hmmm" Rachnera hummed thoughfully, while eying the boy as well.

"If that is the case, then what kind of liminal is he?" Miia asked curiously.

"Oh, he's a W.M.D." Smith replied nonchalantly.

"W.M.D." Everyone parroted confusedly.

"Weapon of Mass Destruction" Uno clarified.

Silence...

"Ehhhhhhh?!"

Yup, that'd probably be my reaction to if I found out my housemate was some sort of ultimate weapon that could potentially wipe out half of the Earth's population.

"Calm down, everyone, it's not as bad as you think it is" Smith said casually and nonchalantly as almost all of the girls started protecting/hugging Kurusu. Papi and Suu were still trying to connect the dots, while Lala remained cool and composed.

"Actually, I think it's worse than what we think it is" Miia said panickingly.

"A weapon capable of mass destruction and potentially wiping out every living being in the planet, I believe tis worse than we think it is" Centorea said, while hovering protectively.

"But it would be so tragic~" Mero said dreamily with hands on her cheeks. "To be the last remaining survivors on Earth. With no one left to hold, but each other and no choice but to fight for their love and to survive as they're hunted down. Such tragedy~"

 _How in the world can you say that with a dreamy face?_ Was what almost everyone's mind were thinking at that very moment.

"I'm starting to think that you're actually _trying_ to get Honey killed" Rachnee said with a sly smile.

That's a fair assumption, I mean so far, Smith hasn't really done anything that would make us think of the contrary.

Smith simply waved a hand dismissively.

"Like I said it's not as bad as you think it is" Smith said casually, before sipping her coffee. "So far, Uno here hasn't even so much as hurt a fly and he's a machine that follows his programming, he has free will, so he can freely decide whether or not he will use his weapons"

Translation: He hasn't snapped yet and he can go on a worldwide genocidal rampage if he felt like it, so don't make him angry.

"Besides, does this cute little doll-like boy look like the face of an apocalypse and worldwide extinction waiting to happen to you"

"..."

Yeah...maybe, Smith should've worded a bit less dire...and life-threatening...

"She makes it all sound so grim, doesn't she?" Uno recited monotonously, before sighing. "I'm starting to think that the reason I cannot find a host family is more because of you, than the fact that I am mostly robotic."

"You think so?" Smith was clearly amused.

"Okay then." Said Kurusu casually with a small smile on his face.

"EHHHHH?" Came the response of most of the girls, as well as, several worried and concerned protests, which the young man waved off dismissively and good-naturedly.

"He hasn't done anything that we should be wary of and it would be wrong to turn him down just because of what he is" Kurusu said with a kind smile.

Uno's eyes simply widened in surprise as he eyed the young man.

"I don't understand. Most humans would value their own safety and self-preservation in this situation and yet you seem to be unconcerned with welcoming a potential life-threat" Uno recited with head tilt in confusion.

"Like I said, you haven't done anything that should make people afraid of you" Kurusu said kindly.

"Is my existence as a weapon of mass of destruction not sufficient reason for me to be feared?" Uno asked comfusedly.

Kurusu simply shrugged.

"You are what you are, but like Ms. Smith said, you haven't done anything that would cause any harm, so there's no reason for us to fear you"

At this point, the girls also said their respective pet names for Kurusu dreamily as they watched his harem protagonist char- er...I mean, kind-heartedness shine through.

Uno tilted his head cutely as he considered these words, before letting out a small smile and a cute little giggle, much to the surprise of Ms. Smith.

"Thank you" he spoke cheerily and softly with a close-eyed smile.

At that moment, Papi and Suu decided to jump their new housemate and introduce themselves.

"Hi Hi I'm Papi!"

"Suu!"

Uno didn't seem to mind the two of them jumping on either side of him, if his ever-present close-eyed smile was any indication.

"Papi-nee-chan? Suu-nee-chan?"

"Oooooooh, I've never been a big sister before" Papi said happily.

"Big sister!" Suu exclaimed happily.

As Kurusu and the rest of the girls watched the scene unfold, they couldn't help but feel a tad skeptical and incredulous to the fact that this harmless and cute little boy was apparently a weapon of mass destruction.

"Well, looks like my work here is done" said Smith casually as she adjusted her glasses before standing up to leave.

"We should probably go food shopping now" Kurusu mused to himself loudly. "Would you like to come along, Uno-chan"

"Mhm" he nodded with a close-eyed smile.

"Not with those clothes he isn't" Rachnee mused with a small smile.

"Hm?" Uno tilted his head slightly, before Rachnee proceeded making a new set of clothes for him to wear. Why? Because apparently Rachnee likes making clothes out of her own silk, that's why.

"Put this on" Rachnee said as she gave the boy a new set of clothes, which were conveniently hidden in a clothes bag. Hmmm... Rachnee really went through the trouble of making a clothes bag, huh?

With a small smile, Uno entered a nearby room with clothes bag in hand to change.

A few seconds later, Uno walked out wearing what looked like a middle school uniform. He wore a creamy-brown blazer with a light purple hem, which had black fabric in the collar and cuffs over white long-sleeved shirt. He also wore a brown plaid ribbon around his neck and a black beret that was obviously bigger than usual, but still complemented the look. He still wore his black pants and was now wearing brown shoes.

"How do I look?"

His answer came in the form of a red coils wrapping around him and a certain lamia squealing near his ear.

"So! Cute!" Miia squealed, while hugging the boy, who seemed unperturbed by the force of Miia's hug.

"Kurusu-nii-chan, before we go out shopping, I'd like you to know that living expenses are covered by the cultural exchange" Uno said innocently

 **...**

 **...**

 **Well, that concludes the first chapter for Daily Life with a Little Brother.**

 **I encourage you all to leave reviews and feel free to follow/favorite this little story.**

 **Also, for a general idea of how Uno looks like and a concrete idea of Uno's new clothes google a picture of 'Tag dimension Blanc' and look for the middle school uniform.**

 **See you all in the next update.**


	2. Not an Ordinary Shopping Day w a WMD

**Okay, so here's the next chapter for Daily Life with a Little Brother.**

 **Also, I thought you should know that Uno is exactly the same height as Yuuhi from chapter 38 of the manga...so in other words he's more or less on the same level with Lala's waist.**

 **Also, for a more concrete illustration of the texture of Uno's hand combine the armored layout design of 'Iron man suit mark V' and the scaly, constantly shifting texture of 'Days future past sentinel mark X' and color the result with azure and silver.**

 **Okay, that's enough of that.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Chapter 2: Not an Ordinary Shopping Day with a W.M.D.**

 **...**

 **...**

After a particularly lengthy episode of pathetic whimpering and squeals of joy, everyone made their way to the shopping district, after finding Kurusu's regular supermarket to be conveniently closed for an apparent holiday.

Once they reached the center of the shopping mall, of course, various meat stall owners, butchers, fishermen, etc. started falling all over themselves to keep their merchendise away from the eyes of some of the girls.

With the speed that they were closing up, you'd think that they were hoarding over relief goods and supplies for an impending apocalypse or something.

Then again, it would be a fairly logical, not to mention very reasonable reaction for the girls to want to 'avenge their fallen brethren', which makes the fact that Mero eats fish all the more...disturbing.

Maybe it's because fish and chicken don't count as liminals, so they're okay with it.

"It's okay, they eat fish and poultry!" Kurusu called out to them, which prompted the stall-owners to cease their packing and closing.

"Really?"

Uno didn't do well under the sudden spotlight. Even though the stall owners were simply looking in their general direction and not specifically at him, he felt the urge to fidget and hide his armored hands, which were now exposed thanks to his new outfit.

Yeah, he didn't exactly look like a weapon of mass destruction. If anything, he actually looks like a cute little middle schooler, who was perfectly innocent and harmless. In other words, to an average stranger, there wouldn't be anything to take note of, aside from his hands.

Still, he didn't like the increased attention, so he simply hid behind Lala, of all people, while trying to use her trenchcoat to hide himself.

Yeah...who better to hide behind than the only liminal in the Kurusu household that has social interaction issues...

Naturally, Lala fidgeted nervously, while looking behind at the little boy's adorable poker face who was calmly using her clothes to hide himself; completely at a loss on what she should do in this situation.

"Uno-chan? There's no need to hide" Said Mero gently as she turned her attention to the neutral-looking boy, hiding behind the Dullahan, who simply stared back at her with a poker face.

"I don't want to give these people a real reason to start closing their stalls and start running for the hills, Mero-nee-sama" Uno said calmly, while looking down at his synthetic and robotic hands.

Seriously, were robot hands really that weird and scary to humans? Honestly, with the exception of Kurusu, Uno looked like the most human out of all of 9 of them. So a pair of robot hands weren't likely going to scare these stall-owners away if they can look past the fact that most of the girls were overtly half-animal and half-human.

Maybe Uno's failed attempts at finding a host family was simply because those people had watched too many terminator movies or sci-fi movies where cyborgs and robots hunt down humans.

Again, I digress.

"I think you are being understandably overcautious regarding this matter, Uno-chan" Said Mero gently with a small smile. "It's highly unlikely that these people would react so poorly to your presence, afterall, you have not done anything to make them do so, have you not?"

Uno blinked at Mero once. Twice. Three times.

He simply kept silent, while eying the stall owners briefly from the corner of his eye, before he turned back to Mero.

"They're clearly showing signs of supressed anxiety" he stated.

"Oh, that's merely because of the earlier misunderstanding and their panic" Mero reassured. "Their panic is not caused by you because they have no reason to do so"

"I beg to differ"

Mero merely waved a hand dismissively.

"You are what you are, Uno-chan and being a unique liminal is not a sufficient reason to panic. Please do not consider yourself as someone who should be feared or let your unsuccessful attempts at finding a host family affect the way you think people see you" And here comes Mero in her royal mode. "Everyone is different, your previous hosts may think of you as someone who must be feared, but not all humans share the same opinion, so please allow these people to form their own opinion instead of letting past events recluse you"

Seriously, wasn't it obvious from that one scene in chapter eleven that Mero was a princess?

Uno simply looked at Mero with his usual poker face, internally considering the mermaid's words and after a few seconds, Uno stepped out from behind Lala and made his way behind Mero's chair.

"Mero-nee-sama, those fish look incredibly fresh, would you like to take a look at them?" Uno asked politely with cute head tilt from behind Mero's chair. Mero simply looked behind her with a close-eyed smile and nodded.

"If you do not mind, Uno-chan"

In response, Uno simply started pushing her chair gently towards the fish stall, whose owner was still a tad anxious, according to the W.M.D.

How could he tell? It's because he has very accurate senses, as well as, several receptors and scanners in his arsenal, he is a weapon of mass destruction afterall.

That's actually how he was able to tell that Kurusu felt anxious and incredulous when they first met and that's also how he can tell that the fish were fresh.

"My, you're right, Uno-chan; these fish do look splendid" Mero said in silent delight with a pleased smile as she eyed the fish. "they're well-marbled and healthy"

She turned her attention to the stall-owner with a close-eyed smile.

"It's been such a long time since I've seen such good fish. For a land-dweller you have an incredibly good eye for fish" Mero said in her royal mode and the fish owner couldn't help but stare in wonder.

Uno, on the other hand, couldn't understand what was happening to the fish stall owner. To him, Mero was simply complimenting him on a job well done; hardly anything that should cause this kind of reaction.

"As a resident of the ocean, I am delighted that you understand the sea so well. I am truly impressed" Mero said delightedly and all the man could do was bow (after recovering from his stunned silence) and thank Mero.

"Thank You!" He said as if he were a mere servant who had just been praised by a queen.

Well...Mero wasn't really a queen, but you get the idea.

"Please take this" unnamed stall owner said while holding out a very heavy-looking fish. "It's our top-quality amberjack"

"Oh my"

Before Kurusu could interupt, Uno simply stepped forward and took the amberjack from the stall-owner, who handed it to him with a grateful bow.

"Thank you" Uno said monotonously.

"You see, Uno, these people have no reason to be afraid of you" Mero said reassuring towards the yoing boy as he turned to face her, amberjacl being effortlessly carried by the boy's deceptively petite arms.

"Mhm." He nodded with a poker face.

Mero spotted the man's curious expression and faced him with a close-eyed smile.

"Uno-chan has had a rather unpleasant experience with his previous host families and as a result, has become rather cautious of being around humans, I'm sure you understand" Mero said gently as Uno made his way behind the wheelchair.

"O-Oh, I see" was what the fish owner said before nodding understandingly.

At that, Uno grabbed the wheelchair's handles, while the amberjack balanced on his forearms and nonchalantly started pushing Mero's wheelchair. He nodded his goodbye to the fish stall owner before leaving.

He was pleasantly surprised to say the least.

...

Once they reached Kurusu, the poor man nearly had a heart attack at the size of the amberjack that Uno was evidently balancing on his forearms with no effort at all.

The fact that the two of them had apparently gotten the fish as a gift from a fish stall owner wasn't Kurusu's first priority right now. At least not yet.

"U-Uno-chan, you shouldn't carry that fish like that, you could sprain your forearms" Kurusu said panickingly, before hefting the amberjack from the young boy.

With a herculean amount of effort, might I add. He had to really strain his muscles to even lift the gigantic thing.

"You shouldn't have done that, Kurusu-nii-sama" Uno said monotonously with a poker face as he watched his host struggle to heft the fish, while Mero was visibly fretting over him and constantly voicing her concerns. "90% of my body is robotic and is made up of a unique synthetic armor plating, which allows me to adapt to any situation, therefore carrying a fish like that with my forearms is not something you should fret over" He recited monotonously as his eyebrows slighly furrowed in concern.

"In other words, out of the three of us, I am the most suited to heft a significantly increasing amount of weight for large amounts of time with no fear of straining myself and risking permanent injury" Uno said as Kurusu continued to heave the fish, while breathing heavily.

"That may be true, Uno-chan, but you're still a young boy, so you shouldn't be carrying heavy loads; it could affect your growth" Kurusu said with a visibly strained face and forced smile.

...I don't need to tell you that there will be NO Yaoi in this story and that Kurusu is just treating Uno like the little brother he never had (at least as far as the manga is concerned), do I?

"Kurusu-nii-sama, as I've said before, my body is 90% machine, armoring, and synthetic material, so I will not 'grow' in any manner similar to a boy of the same age group as me. I will simply evolve and adapt my own body over time, so your point is moot"

"D-D-Don't say that, Uno-chan" the way Kurusu's voice came out, you'd think he was hefting a 500 kilogram barbell. "You're still a young boy, Uno-chan so...hngh!" Kurusu ended his sentence with an increased effort to lift the fish.

"Dear sir, perhaps you should let Uno-chan, carry the fish for you. You are clearly straining yourself in your efforts and I would prefer that you not be injured because of what we were given" Mero suggested worriedly and truth be told, she had some reservations with the idea of a petite boy like Uno carrying the fish, but she had reason to believe that carrying the amberjack wouldn't strain Uno's arms, unlike her dear sir.

Kurusu was spared having to respond, when Uno walked forward and took the amberjack from their host's hands and held it steadily in front of him with no visible effort or strain.

His poker face didn't even falter.

At any rate, Kurusu was too busy panting to notice Uno holding the fish steadily in his arms.

Now, most men would probably be mending their egos, if they were in this exact same situation, but since Kurusu isn't like most men, he only had one other concern.

"Say, where did you get an amberjack of that size, Uno?"

"a fish stall owner gave it to Mero-nee-sama, free of charge, after she complimented him" Uno stated monotonously.

Kurusu did a double take, before taking a moment to register, process, and respond.

"Ehhhhh?!"

It wasn't exactly the most intelligent reponse, though.

"It's just as Uno-chan said, dear sir." Said Mero patiently and primly. "a very kind fisherman was generous enough to give us this amberjack as a token of his gratitude"

"D-Don't you think that this is a little too...much for a token of gratitude" Kurusu said with an awkward headscratch and a meaningful look at the huge amberjack resting steadily in Uno's arms.

"Kurusu-nii-sama, I don't think that the fisherman would give this to us for free if he could not afford to do so" stated Uno monotonously with a high pubescent voice. "Furthermore, Mero-nee-sama is not the type of person who would manipulate someone to do something against their will"

"I-I see..." Kurusu conceded, mostly because Uno had raised some very convincing and solid arguments and partly because there wasn't anything he could do about the matter at this point.

Sure, he still felt bad about taking such an expensive-looking product for no charge at all, but it would be quite rude to return something, which was given to them as a gift.

The size of the fish was also big enough to last them for more than a few days that it would be such a waste to lose, but Kurusu would never admit that.

"Maybe we should look for the others now" Kurusu suggested.

"Papi-nee-sama and Suu-nee-sama are still playing with the kids" Uno recited monotonously and unperturbed "Miia-nee-sama is watching a few cooks, in an attempt to improve her own evividently non-existent culinary skills. Centorea-nee-sama is currently being conversed with by a vegetable stall owner. Rach-nee-sama is inconspicously stealing taste tests off of random customers from a restaurant. Lala-nee-sama is currently without her head"

As if on cue, a scream sounded in the distance.

Mero and Kurusu blinked once. Twice. Three times.

"uh...how did you know all that, Uno-chan?" Kurusu asked with an awkward headscratch and internal sigh of relief.

"I must admit that I am curious as well" Mero said gently.

He looked them in the eye and said: "I know everything"

"..."

"..."

The fact that he was saying this with a poker face and a monotonous neutral voice made it all the more mysterious...and ominous...in retrospect, Uno was like a younger, male, mostly human, and Non-Chuuni version of Lala.

Of course, you, the readers, would know (or at the very least inferred by now) that Uno simply adapted his unique senses to find the other girls.

"Okay then" was all Kurusu could say with a blank smile. He was used to all these liminal quirks by now, so he learned not to worry too much. "So, who should we look for first?"

As if to answer the question for them, several distant screams about a 'severed head' and 'a headless body' suddenly sounded in the distance.

"Lala"

"Miss Lala"

"Lala-nee-sama"

They all said in unison before nodding simultaneously.

"I found her" Uno said monotonously, before the metallic synthetic armor on his hands and neck suddenly started shifting, as if rising and falling like a wave of individual metallic scales.

Kurusu and Mero stared dumbly at the young boy as they got the distinct impression that similar sensation was happening to the rest of his body.

This lasted for about five seconds, until several metallic silver tendrils suddenly started slithering out of his sleeves, which gently wrapped around Kurusu, the amberjack and Mero, along with, her wheelchair.

"U-Uno-chan, what are you d-"

Kurusu's question died on his throat as Uno crouched down before he leapt up 2 stories into the air, taking them along for the ride. Well, it was the fastest way to get to Lala, as far as, Uno is concerned and Uno didn't even need to use his unique senses, he just had to follow the trail of people who were either screaming, running, fainting or all of the above.

On a different note, If Kurusu had felt anything that he remotely bothered him, then it would probably be the lurching feeling in his stomach everytime they (Uno) suddenly leapt to the sky and landed on the ground, which was caused by the inertia of the action's abruptness, of course.

Yup, he certainly didn't bother with logical questions a normal human would be concerned about in this situation, like the weird visual sensation that crawled all over Uno's body or the fact that Uno had apparently adapted and altered his body to leap 2 stories into the air and grow tendrils or the G-forces that said leaps caused him and Mero.

Nope, he certainly didn't worry about those things.

Not at all.

He was worrying about whether or not his breakfast was going to make a reappearance.

...

After what felt like hours to Kurusu and mere minutes to Mero, Uno landed with a crash. Well this would be your typical cliché superhero landing, if Uno didn't look so young and wasn't wearing normal middle school clothes.

Also, Miss Smith would probably receive, one heck of a bill for the property damage, considering the fact that every time Uno landed a small, but sizeable crater was created.

Meh, not that important, anyways.

At any rate, the people would've probably been staring at them in shock and awe after what Uno had just done, if it weren't for the fact that the people were too busy screaming and running as they tried to get away from Lala's headless body, which was down on all fours, while patting the area in front of her, almost as if she was looking for nothing more than a pair of glasses.

Uno set down his passengers gently onto the ground, before he withdrew his tendrils.

"That was quite an exhilirating ride, Uno-chan, I felt like I was soaring through the sky" Mero beamed in ecstacy as she relived the experience, which was a sharp contrast to Kurusu who was lying on ground with his soul leaking out of his mouth.

Uno simply gave Mero a small smile and a nod, before turning his attention to Lala's headless body, which was still causing quite a commotion.

Jeez, you'd think there was a zombie on the street...

...the scary ones like from the walking dead, not like Zombina or Cici...

Uno blinked and wordlessly a singular tendril crawled up from under his jacket, giving the impression of a metallic tail. Again, the same visual sensation happened and the tail seemingly morphed and shapeshifted to create three claw pincers.

The tendril made its way towards the unsuspecting headless body, before picking it up off the ground by its cape.

You know, this actually looked like an upscale liminal version of a crane game.

Once Lala's flailing and panicking body joined the small group of wranglers, Uno blinked and his eyes seemed to glow and several minuscule inscriptions appeared in his eye, there was even a target circle with adjusting features in his cerulean eye.

Uno was clearly looking for Lala's head via his W.M.D. senses, which was in the form of a cerulean-colored view, which changed and shifted as he adapted his sense of sight to look for his target.

Oh and in case, you were curious, Mero was still beaming, Kurusu was still sleeping, and Lala's body was still flailing.

"I found you" Said Uno emotionlessly, as he outstretched his hand in front of him.

A tendril shot out of his sleeve like a snake and morphed in mid-flight to create a three-pincered claw, sailing through the air like a fishing line until it burst through an open window.

Also, I'd like to point out that there were already screams coming from that particular window _before_ Uno's clawed tendril burst through it.

The tendril started receding quickly, giving the impression of a fishing line being reeled in, with Lala's head in its pincers.

Once Lala's head was directly in front of Uno, he could clearly see that the dullahan's head was slightly battered and bruised, which was a clear sign that some people had done more than just scream and run in their panic, while the girl's expression clearly told the W.M.D. that she was dazed and dizzy.

With a deadpan expression, several incredibly thin, needle-like appendages sprouted from each of his fingers and started gently healing Lala's slightly battered head.

Dazed as she was, Lala didn't exactly register Uno's subtle treatment of her head, but she could still feel a slight pinching sensation, like...millions of microscopic scalpel blades were dancing on her skin and taking away the aches.

Nonetheless, it felt very soothing and even in her dazed state, she couldn't help but let out a relieved smile.

"Uno-chan, what are you doing to Lala?" Asked Kurusu curiously, apparently having (mostly) recovered from his fainting spell.

"Hmm, she seems quite disoriented. Is Miss Lala okay?" Asked Mero concernedly, apparently having gone back down from her emotional high.

Uno simply nodded to her question, before elaborating.

"Lala-nee-sama does seem rather dazed and I suspect that it would be due to the fact that a handful of people had accidentally whacked her head in their panic, since she also appeared bruised, when I found her" Uno said with a deadpan voice, before continuing with a small genuine smile. "which is why I am tending to her minor injuries"

Uno felt a hand land on his head, so he looked back to see Kurusu smiling at him while patting his head.

"Thank you, Uno-chan"

At that, Uno simply nodded with a small smile, before continuing his work.

After a few more seconds of treatment, Lala managed to recover her bearings and realized that she was now connected to her body and that her face was no longer aching.

"It seems that you have retrieved my body and regenerated my face's damage...I thank you..." Lala said in her usual ominous and chuuni tone, which Uno responded in his own deadpan tone, albeit with a small smile.

"You really shouldn't walk too far away from us, Lala-nee-sama. People don't react well to severed heads"

"Like death itself, I cannot be controlled" Lala said ominously. "I go where I please, in order to search for those who are near death, so that I may harvest their souls with my scythe and lead them to the afterlife"

"That's probably the reason why they smacked your head off and whacked it repeatedly, though, Lala-nee-sama" Uno said with a poker face, but his tone sounded...concerned and sad. "Please take better care of yourself, Lala-nee-sama"

Yeah...Lala didn't really know how to respond to such an overt social display of concern and worry over her well-being.

Scratch that, Lala didn't really know how to respond to anything social, **period**.

Anyhoo, after that little exchange, Uno had suggested that they go after Miia next, before the cooks do something they'll regret, like let Miia anywhere near a stove, food, pots, pans, basically anything she can use to cook...

They shuddered at the thought with the exception of Uno who simply stood still, after his body shifted and adapted a third time. His tendrils gently wrapped them up again and lifted them into the air.

This time, however, Uno simply stayed still in the sunlight and stayed silent for a long while, which prompted the three passengers to look in his direction with questioning looks on their faces.

"My body is currently absorbing solar energy" he said in a deadpan voice and before any of them could offer anything more in response.

Uno's whole body suddenly lit up...

...on fire...

"W-W-W-WHA?! Uno-chan, Uno-chan, you're on fire!"

"You don't say" Said Uno in his usual deadpan, but there was a very subtle but distinct condescending and sarcastic tone in his words.

Anyone who's ever seen that particular meme would know how its done.

Still, Kurusu kept on squirming and panicking, while shouting out 'Water!' repeatedly.

Mero was in a similar state of distress, albeit more prim and composed and less panicky.

Lala settled with eyes wide in shock and wonder.

As for the question of why nobody has taken notice and/or tried to help the twelve year old whose body is starting to look like the surface of the sun, complete with solar flares that arced and erupted every now and again...that's better left unasked...

...or you could simply assume that the people were either too shocked, afraid, freaked out to do anything or were too traumatized by Lala, whichever helps you sleep at night...

Anyhoo...

"There is no need to panic for I am not in the least bit being harmed by what I am currently doing" Uno assured calmly in a deadpan tone. "I have simply adapted and altered my body to absorb solar energy and redirect it as infrared radiation."

It's not very reassuring, considering the fact that humans can't achieve such feats, but Kurusu simply accepted that explanation and chalked it down as one of his quirks as a liminal.

He simply felt better with not thinking too much about some of liminal's abilities.

He slept better at night that way.

"You might want to hold on tight" Uno said monotonously and before any of them could react. Uno suddenly thrusted his hands backwards, which shot a thin yet powerful jet of fire, rocketing them forward at a considerably high speed.

More G-forces! Yay!

As they sailed through the district, Kurusu really couldn't help but panic in mid-flight as he almost caught on fire a few times, while Mero and Lala were enjoying the ride and trying to keep their head together (literally) respectively.

Sharp turns would be kinda tricky though, but Uno could handle them by thrusting his hand in front of him to stop their momentum and by thrusting his the other hand in the direction of they needed to turn. Kinda like drifting for race cars.

Anyhoo, the spectacle of a human solar sphere rocketing around the shopping district, like it was some sort of race track, while also carrying a dullahan, a mermaid in a wheelchair, an understandly panicking human, and a sizeable amberjack continued for a few more minutes, until Uno suddenly thrusted his hands downwards, causing them to rocket over the building in front of them, which was roughly five stories high.

Their earlier momentum made certain that they cleared the building cleanly, making Kurusu let out a sigh of relief, since he was slightly concerned that they would come up short and Uno would crash into the building.

He was certainly relieved.

At least, until they started freefalling, which made him scream and yelp like a little girl. Uno wasn't exactly making any effort to slow down their freefall, so they just continued accelarating more and more.

Even Lala was starting to look bluer than usual, out of fear, I presume and Mero didn't really have anything to complain about aside from the slightly parched sensation she felt because of the fact that Uno was drying up the air. As far as Mero was concerned this was a really exhilirating roller coaster ride.

Uno crash-landed onto the ground with a deafening boom and a small mushroom cloud of dust.

You know, in hindsight, Kurusu didn't really have anything to be terrified about, since they were being held up in the air by tendrils and weren't going to experience the force of the impact.

Anyways, once the dust settle and cleared, Uno stood primly and calmly in the center of a crater that looked like it was half-molten and half-fractured; the very picture of innocence.

It looked really shocking and at the same time comical.

Also, his clothes somehow didn't get burned on contact with infrared radiation and extremely high temperatures. Questions of why and how that happened are better left unasked.

Well, it seems that Kurusu has survived two G-force inducing trips with his new liminal exhange student and came out barely unscathed. If you think about it, that's a real accomplishment, considering the fact that Uno is a weapon of mass destruction fully equipped with who knows how many weapons and gadgets to achieve destruction.

Then again, near-death scenarios with Uno's various methods are probably going to be a thing from here on out.

...

...

 **Okay, so I'm gonna have to split this chapter in half, since I've already reached my standard chapter length a few words ago.**

 **Anyhoo, I encourage you all to leave reviews and feel free to follow/favorite my little story**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter for more Uno-related almost near-death experiences for Kurusu and some more wacky (and slightly dangerous) shopping trips around the district.**


End file.
